


Absolutnie Właściwa Porażka

by GrzechyNekromanty



Series: Absolutne Zwycięstwo [4]
Category: Siewca Wiatru | The Wind Sower - Maja Lidia Kossakowska, Zastępy Anielskie - Maja Lidia Kossakowska
Genre: M/M, magiczne więzy, tak jakby epilog zamierzonej serii, uprzedmiotowienie, uzależnienie od prześladowcy
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 08:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18091307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrzechyNekromanty/pseuds/GrzechyNekromanty
Summary: Drago nie miał dokąd uciec ani do kogo zwrócić się o pomoc, bez narażania przyjaciół na gniew Kruka Śmierci. Po ostatnich latach nie miał już woli - ani ochoty - uciekać gdziekolwiek.





	Absolutnie Właściwa Porażka

Anielskie trzewia skręcały się z palącego poczucia wstydu, ale coś o wiele mroczniejszego kryło się pod skórą byłego wojennego weterana. Czy był to zły urok demona, czy jego własne perswazje, nie miał pojęcia. Ostatecznie, nie miało to żadnego znaczenia. Nie miał dokąd uciec ani do kogo zwrócić się o pomoc, bez narażania przyjaciół na gniew Kruka Śmierci. Po ostatnich latach nie miał już woli - ani ochoty - uciekać gdziekolwiek.  

 

Dlatego zawsze wracał do swego małego domku położonego na uboczu Limbo, z dala od wścibskich oczu postronnych. Do niewidzialnego więzienia, osobistego miejsca kaźni... jedynej świątyni, jaką kiedykolwiek naprawdę potrzebował.

 

Przekroczenie progu zawsze wydawało się przejściem z jednego świata do drugiego. Tak, jakby niewidzialna bariera odgrodzała kłamstwo od prawdy, a tylko on potrafił dostrzec różnicę. Odruchowo omiótł wzrokiem przestronne pomieszczenie. Skromne lecz solidne wyposażenie głównej izby stało na właściwych sobie miejscach, a on próbował nie myśleć ile razy te nieszczęsne meble trzeszczały pod jego ciężarem w dzikim tempie pchnięć ani o tych wszystkich miejscach na podłodze, które musiał wylizać do czysta z plam białej spermy i czerwonej krwi. Ilekroć za dnia przyjmował gości, nigdy nie opuszczało go przerażenie, że prawda zaraz wyjdzie na jaw. Nienawidził tych chwil słabości, gdy jakaś cząstka pragnęła, aby każdy się dowiedział kim jest. Komu służył. Kogo  _ wielbił _ . 

 

Chciał, aby Drop i Hazar przejrzeli tę grę pozorów, by nie musiał udawać, silić się na uśmiech, gdy każdą wolną myśl pochłaniała tęsknota za męskością nieobecnego pana. Chciał wyznać im wszystkie grzeszne czyny, by mogli go wspólnie ukarać za każdy uczynek z osobna. By mógł ich błagać o przebaczenie, by jego jęki niosły się po okolicy, by mógł się oddać swym towarzyszom bez reszty a całkowitym posłuszeństwem ponownie zasłużyć na ich dobroć. Chciał służyć najserdeczniejszym przyjaciołom, choć wiedział, że nie ziści się to w najbliższym czasie. Jego właściciel nie był jeszcze skory dzielić się swoją własnością, ale kiedyś mógłby za parę miedziaków wynająć im ciało Gamerina z samej przekory. Nie raz o tym mówił, gdy metodycznie i bez pośpiechu raz za razem wchodził swą pokaźną męskością w usta Drago, napierając na gardło, głębiej, mocniej, aż cała długość nie zniknęła w mokrej, ciepłej, spragnionej jamie. Ta słodka wizja możliwości, aby na oczach przyjaciół stać się naczyniem na uświęcone nasienie - aby być tylko  _ dziurą _ do zaspokojenia cudzej żądzy - odbierała mu zmysły.  

 

Lecz wiedział, że nie miał prawa do marzeń. Wszystko leżało w woli jego pana, a on nie śmiał mu się sprzeciwiać. Przez te wszystkie lata poznał dobrze własne miejsce i znaczenie. Wiedział kiedy był czas na skomlenie, a kiedy na całkowite posłuszeństwo. Dlatego upewnił się, że dom jest właściwie zamknięty, aby nikt niepożądany nie śmiał zbrukać tego przybytku bólu i rozkoszy, kiedy jego pan upominał się o swą ofiarną wieczerzę. 

 

Bez zastanowienia zdjął odzienie i pośpiesznie wrzucił do szafy. Potem ostrożnie ściągał talizman za talizmanem, z uwagą odkładając każdy wisiorek na odpowiednią półkę. Tylko jeden amulet miał prawo zdobić jego szyję - niczym znak, czyją tak naprawdę był własnością. Przejechał palcem po krawędzi metalowego, niepozornego medaliku. Minęły lata, od kiedy po raz pierwszy założył go; wtedy tak opornie, z poczuciem dławiącego upokorzenia. Wiedział, że już nigdy nie będzie mógł go zdjąć ani zerwać. Teraz zaś stały ciężar napawał go nieznanym mu dotąd spokojem. Łańcuszek, niczym magiczna obroża, wydawała się idealnie pasować do jego krępej szyi. Tak, jakby było mu to pisane od zawsze, tylko wpierw musiał udowodnić, że zasługuje na to wyróżnienie.

 

To dzięki temu niepozornemu medalionowi jego pan zawsze wiedział, gdzie i z kim Drago był. Tak jak Gamerin czuł, ilekroć wisiorek palił jego skórę doprowadzającym do szału mrowieniem, że zbliżała się jedyna chwila dla której żył. By służyć. 

 

Starannie obmył okaleczone ciało, czując jak energia amuletu z każdą mijającą sekundą nabierała na sile, promieniowała wzdłuż kręgosłupa, docierając do każdego zakątka zbrukanej duszy. Drago wziął ostry sztylet i ciął poprzek dłoni, po czym zacisnął palce na medaliku. Z lubością patrzył jak czerwona ciecz spływała wzdłuż ręki, budząc do życia magię przed laty podpisanego krwią diabelskiego paktu. I przybierając kształt ciemnych linii, jak rozrastała się po ciele niczym tysiące cienkich języków Czarnego Ognia, by związać wątłą wolę i chuć w jedyny znaczący sens istnienia. 

 

Z każdym oddechem magiczne więzy wrzynały się mocniej w ciepłe ciało, przypominając do kogo niepodzielnie należało. Z ust Drago wyrwał się zduszony jęk przyjemności, gdy pęta w końcu dotknęły jego na wpół stwardniały członek, a potem zaciskały się coraz mocniej i mocniej i  _ mocniej _ , aż ten nie stał się całkowicie twardy. Mógł tylko mieć nadzieję, że niebawem podobna twardość wypełni jego rozochoconą, spragnioną szparę, głęboko, do samych trzewi, by znów zostać zapłodniony tak bardzo upragnionym, boskim nasieniem. Zaschło mu w ustach na samą myśl, co może go czekać dzisiejszej nocy; niepewność czym będzie tym razem dla swego właściciela była na równi przerażająca co ekscytująca.

 

Czasami jego pan przybywał każdej nocy, zawsze z błyskiem triumfu w złotych oczach i nowym zadaniem dla pokornego sługi. I Gamerin wypełniał ochoczo każdą zachciankę, czy to będąc bezwolnym podnóżkiem pod stopy wypoczywającego demona, czy też stając się naczyniem na przechowanie jego nasienia, tak by choćby najmniejsza kropla nie została nadaremnie uroniona i zmarnowana. Uczucie pełności, czy to samą spermą, potężnym członkiem czy też losowym przedmiotem zawsze oszałamiało Drago do granic możliwości. I zawsze chciał więcej, mocniej,  _ głębiej _ .  Uśmiech jego pana, tak ostry, pełen drwiny a jednocześnie tak promieniście zadowolony z nienasycenia Gamerina dodawał mu odwagi, by, jak na zwykłego psa przystało, pokornie skamleć o jeszcze jedno pchnięcie, dogłębniejszą penetrację, kolejną, choćby  _ najmniejszą _ kroplę do przełknięcia, wylizania, noszenia w sobie niczym najcenniejszego skarbu świata. 

 

Czasami jednak jego pan nie pojawiał się przez długie miesiące, a Drago doprowadzony niemal do szaleństwa, w akcie desperacji zanosił ku niemu swe żałosne błagania, ofiarowywał mu krew i ciało, duszę, ostatnie tchnienie. Byleby znów poczuć ostrze metalu otwierające trzewia, ten twardy szpon kreślący nieznane mu znaki na skórze. By znów zostać obitym, czuć każdą kość z osobna, smakować kolejnego uderzenia biczu na plecach, udach, skrzydle; byleby znów spragniony przełyk został napełniony mrocznym nektarem, byleby jego pan wziął go brutalnie tak jak zwykł to robić, i rżnął, wypełniał, rozsadzał od środka, dusił silną dłonią. By kazał płacić swemu nieposłusznemu słudze za niecierpliwość, nieumiarkowanie, brak dyscypliny.

 

I Drago płacił mu chętnymi ustami, drżąc ilekroć potężny członek dławił go, docierał w głąb gardła i tam wylewał się cudną, lepką mokrością. I Drago wynagradzał mu swą krnąbrność usłużnym, dobrze wytresowanym ciałem; tą wiecznie nienasyconą szparą, już na tyle wysłużoną, by pomieścić wszystko, co jego szczodry pan kiedykolwiek zechciał w niej umieścić. I kochał te momenty, kiedy przez następne godziny czuł przedziwne kształty najróżniejszych przedmiotów, na które już nigdy nie potrafił spojrzeć w ten sam sposób ---  _  a patrzył, dzień po dniu z wytęsknieniem, by znów je poczuć głęboko w trzewiach, by nigdy nie zapomnieć co znaczy być godnym uwagi swego jedynego boga --- _  i równie mocno nienawidził tych chwil, kiedy został wypełniony lecz nadal brakowało mu prawdziwej pełności. Gdy penetrował go gruby trzon pejczu, którego luźno zwisające rzemyki muskały skórę pośladków przy każdym kroku lecz nie zaspokajały jego żądzy, podobnie jak mizernie wyżłobione fallusy sztywno osadzone w odbycie nie oddawały w pełni przyjemności bycia nadzianym na twardą, pulsującą męskość, która raz za razem zapładniała go, niczym niewyżytą sukę w rui. 

 

Teraz, gdy dzień zbliżał się ku końcowi, a solidne, zamknięte drzwi domu odgradzały świat ułudy od rzeczywistości, Drago Gamerin - dzielny Syn Gehenny, wielki bohater Nieba - mógł skończyć z szaradą masek i ukazać swe prawdziwe, tak głęboko skrywane oblicze. Nie rozumiał, jak jego przyjaciele mogli na niego patrzeć i nie widzieć, jak bardzo uległ zmianie na przestrzeni ostatnich lat, lecz - czasem - jakaś jeszcze nie do końca skorumpowana cząstka jego duszy dziękowała losowi za ten dar niewiedzy. Nie było już wszak żadnego anioła Jasności, a wszystko co z niego pozostało należało tylko do jednej osoby. Był własnością, zabawką, tanią dziwką, niewolnikiem i wszystkim tym, czego zażyczył sobie ten jeden jedyny Kruk, którego imienia nie był godzien wypowiadać, a którego przyjścia wyczekiwał w każdej chwili swego nędznego żywota.

 

Kiedy postać jego pana zmaterializowała się w blasku siarczystych płomieni;  kiedy w końcu dojrzał lśniące, żółte ślepia jedynego boga, jakiego wielbił i, równie mocno, bał się -  całe ciało zadrżało z przejęcia. Magiczne pęta już wrzynały się w nagą skórę, krępowały możliwość ruchu, odbierały głos, a on pokornie padł na kolana, twarzą ku ziemi bijąc należne pokłony dla prawdziwego Syna Mroku. Tego, który go złamał, ujarzmił, uczynił całkowicie oddanym.

 

Krew wzburzona podnieceniem pulsowała niemal boleśnie, ale był to ból całkowicie pożądany, przyćmiewający najdrobniejszą, najpłochszą myśl. W tych ułamkach sekund nim na dobre zatracił się w bezmyślnym stanie upojenia, Drago czuł całym sobą, że żadna porażka nigdy dotąd nie smakowała tak absolutnie  _ właściwie _ .


End file.
